


Necromancer and His Pupil

by Mylz



Series: The owl house [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz
Summary: After finding no luck in learning new spells Luz meets with an old friendly man that almost knows everything about the history of magic.Eda sees the man once and has a bad feeling about him.the man continues to teach Luz new spells as he also tries to teach her how to make her own spells.A kid... bullied by the others his age runs crying into the forbidden part of the isles and trips on a metal plate. looking dawn he saw a prophecy. it read:one that would come from afar.And break the laws of our world all.can form a spell that can result.in the revival of the greatest of all.the kid being the ancestors of the Isles swore in that instant that he will access this "one" that can form a spell strong enough to give him the power his ancestor the great titan possessed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The owl house [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664329
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Necromancer and His Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Note to all, this is an Idea that I planned on writing but do to excessive reasons *cough* (disappointment in the show's finale resulting to lose all inspiration to write a single word as I patiently wait for new seasons to give me hope so I can write my stories. ) *cough* I was incapable of continuing the idea if you like the idea of the Titans ancestors and Luz being the magicless kid she is being the only one able to create a spell that powerful that would break any witch's mind with the amount of magic it radiates but Luz is immune to it since she doesn't understand magic to an arcane level like every witch born with magic bile can make so that the ancestor can harvest his predecessors magic and born the new titan. this isn't a fic -YET- so you literally came here without a reason unless the Idea is appealing to you and want write about it since you think my Idea might actually be interesting in that case I put some of my ideas on the fic down here and hope it can at least give you inspiration.

[for more info the titan WILL be born and WILL be killed by Luz in the end, I even thought about an emotional scene In which Luz is like you lied to me and the Titan is like, no I didn't want to lie to you and I'm sorry but the prophecy must happen and all that shit and then a fiery scene in which Luz stabs him in the eye-nose-chest and Eda and the gang use a huge crossbow made with the help of the inhabitants of the Isles and shot the Titan across the chest and killed it and added another land in the sea as the new-Isles. If I come back there is gonna be a subplot of Lumity with a hurt comfort setting as those who survive traumatic experiences will bond with each other so that is there too]


End file.
